ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture Girl/Modern Disney Is Near Death
It begins with Lauren watching the live-action remake of Cinderella at home while eating popcorn. *'Lauren:' Wow! This is total shit! They basically took the same premise as the cartoon one and they found a way to make one of my favorite actresses suck, twice, wait, no, thrice! She shows the two Alice reboots. *'Lauren:' What happened to you, Disney? You used to be more creative! I expected this from Sony, not from you! It then cuts to her in a room. *'Lauren:' Welcome back, Culture Girl here for another video. This video will be a bit different as I'll show how much I'm pissed off with those idiotic decisions Disney is doing nowadays. Those last years have been a disappointment with the House of Mouse: they first announce a huge wave of live-action remakes, they basically forgot Touchstone exists, they then close their video game unit, killing Disney Infinity, and they're now about to buy 20th Century Fox, including FX and National Geographic, but excluding the Fox network, Fox News and Fox Sports. Is there a thing I'm not mad with Disney? Well, the Marvel movies are awesome, the Star Wars sequel trilogy is good, I'm liking those new Disney TV cartoons so far and Pixar only fucked up twice. Guess. I name them Cars 2 and The Good Dinosaur. The first was basically an unneeded sequel that screwed everything up and the second didn't feel like a Pixar film at all. It was so weird that I thought it was from Illumination at first. So, about the Fox thing, what will that mean? Will The Simpsons move to ABC? Will Anastasia be now a Disney Princess? Will the X-Men be in the MCU? This is bullshit! Suddenly, a glowing blur is shown. *'Lauren:' Huh? *'???:' You wanna fuck with me? *'Lauren:' Who said that? The figure reveals himself. *'Lauren:' Aw fuck! It's my worst nightmare! The one behind Disney! The figure is revealed as Walt himself, shown as a spirit like Mufasa. *'Walt:' You mock my company? She kneels down in panic. *'Lauren:' Are you to buy my channel? *'Walt:' No. For God's sake, stand up and behave! She does so. *'Lauren:' Mr. Walt, about what I said, I meant about your company nowadays. I said it a zillion times before: I don't hate Disney, what I hate is their overuse of twist villains, live-action remakes and the fact they don't give a fuck to their fans to keep relevance. They're basically screwing up your legacy. What should I do? Tell me! *'Walt:' Don't lose your hope. Behind that hideous stuff my successors made, you can still enjoy what made my company what is it today. *'Lauren:' The happiest place on Earth? *'Walt:' Bingo! He fades away as she has an idea. She grins. She grabs a notebook and starts writing. *'Lauren:' Well, that vision gave me some ideas of how to make Disney back to how it used to be. Remember that time Disney usually did those direct-to-video films of crappy quality during the 2000s? It might be odd to say this, but bring them back so Disney can give a chance to be unoriginal without doing live-action. Second, easy down with the CGI or at least limit it to Pixar. Guess how many 2D films there are in this decade. Yeah, almost all were direct-to-video. And apparently almost all from Warner Bros. And it pains me to say that I liked the movie to one of the worst cartoons of all time more than the sequel to one of Disney's best CGI movies. * Category:Transcripts